1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
Known as an example of conventional multilayer capacitors is one disclosed in Patent Literature 1. This multilayer capacitor is equipped with a multilayer body in which first and second inner electrodes are stacked alternately with dielectric layers interposed therebetween. First and second terminal electrodes are disposed at both end faces of the multilayer body, respectively, the first inner electrodes are connected to the first terminal electrode through first lead parts, and the second inner electrodes are connected to the second terminal electrode through second lead parts. The positions of the first lead parts vary among the first inner electrodes. This causes capacitor units to have respective equivalent series inductances different from each other, so as to yield a plurality of resonance frequencies, thereby achieving a multilayer capacitor exhibiting low impedance over a wide band.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-071811